Talk:Metroid Prime 2: Echoes
"She vows vengence on their killers." When does this happen? Seems like a bit of a dramatic interpretation. :Yeah I agree, she just does her usual thing and checks out what happened, scouts out the area, meets U-Mos and helps out the Luminoth to save their planet. Hey, she kills some space pirates in the process, but I don't think her main goal is to avenge the deaths of the federation marines. Whoever wrote that used a bit of poetic license to write what they felt the game was about rather than what it actually was. Either way it's a fairly detailed recount of the Aether mission, so I don't think it should really be changed save for the language used. --Squee! 08:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Title Screen On the title screen, in the brief cutscene just before the title, there are brief flashes of some sort of bioform/bioforms. I've taken a closer look at them and it looks like the shots are of an Ing. Do you guys thinks also that it's an Ing? User:Tuckerscreator 24:31 9 April 2009 That is pretty much what I assumed. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) At first I thought that it was a fish, because one part looked like a tail. It also sounds like the Pikmin are singing the part right when the title appears. User:Tuckerscreator 24:50 9 April 2009 Its a Warrior Ing,the first time i saw it i thought it was the main antaganist or something and then i fought the first one and was like "ok,now i know.....know i know."General Q-Nek 02:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Bonus Disc I don't see a mention anywhere, but is the 2004 Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Bonus Disc notable here? Before Echoes was released, this disc was packaged with Metroid Prime GameCube bundles, and was also offered as a promotional item through Nintendo Power, the latter being how I snagged mine. The menus included: * Chronicle: An interactive page that describes Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime, Echoes, Metroid II, Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion. * Trailer: Plays the Echoes trailer. * Demo: A demo of the game, where you play a level that if I remember correct isn't in the retail game. Pieces of it are dispersed throughout Echoes I believe (haven't played MP2 in awhile, I'm waiting until my Trilogy arrives to give it another shot). Dark Samus makes a cameo, and at the same time her debut, in this demo. After you travel to Dark Aether and kill a pair of Warrior Ing, a Light Portal opens, and stepping through it clears the demo. * Preview: Something of a second trailer, it does a quick rundown of how Samus set out for Aether, followed by a couple of minutes of gameplay footage. * Art Gallery: Plays a slideshow of 46 pieces of Metroid Prime concept art (mostly what you could unlock) and 19 pieces of Echoes art. Here's a Gamespot article on the disc. Vixen Windstorm 11:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) We've got an article for that at Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, but you are correct that this article does not link to it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) No Leviathan You see, I made an edit to the trivia section saying that there was no leviathan seen in this game. Then Hellkaiserryo12 edited it out, saying that there was none in Prime, and that they weren't seen until Corruption. So I'm replying to that here. The Impact Crater from Prime could be considered the leviathan, as "it is likely that the Impact Crater was formed from the husk of the deceased Leviathan." But in Echoes, you see no leviathan, nor any sign of it's psyical presence. DoomZero 03:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree, it's entirely possible that the Impact Crater was part of a Leviathan, because the ground makes a squishing noise and you can see organic strutures like teeth in the main room. (I forgot it's name). But in Echoes, there's no visable impact point, nor did all of the other Leviathans actually rip open a entire new dimension. Portalboat 02:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh... I think the Leviathan, since it ripped a hole in the dimension, may have simply gone to another dimension after hittting Aether. Just a guess, so don't take my word for it. Sylux X 22:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Beams Triva I think there is a mistake here. The light beam works much more like the plasma beam than the wave, because: *Its a straight stream of energy. *Burns enemies. *Short ranged. *Pierces through multiple enemies. *Charge shot homes in targets. 4 aspects from the plasma beam (one is from the classic games) and 1 from the wave... On the other side the anihilator beam: *Homes in targets. *Paralyses enemies. *Its used in conjuction with a visor for solving puzzles. *Its the strongest beam. Aside from 'cosmetical' details that do not affect gameplay its prety obvious that the light beam replaces plasma and the anihilator replaces wave. And as I once said, in the three peimes the plasma uses a different arm cannon configuration. And the articles actually says that... DIM87 22:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) There's also another relation, I KNOW that the Light and Plasma are in the same position in the beam select part of the HUD, and I'm pretty sure that the Wave and Annilator are too. Portalboat 02:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Beginning I've always wondered why Samus shoots in the air when she's about to get attacked by the Ing. Freezing Mike I've kinda wondered that too; maybe it's because she can't track all of the Ing at once? I thought at first that she was using the recoil to push herself into the portal, which was still active for some reason. Portalboat 03:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe she was trying to scare them off? This being said of course she didn't know the Ing would rather die gruesomly than back down from a fight.Marx Wraith 03:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I think she's trying to escape with her grapple beam? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) That wouldn't work though, because she does it while the Ing are stealing her items. Sylux X 22:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Timeline Several things lead to beleive that the Prime series was supposed to occur after Super Metroid. The main one is when it is stated that Samus "blew up an entire planet of Space Pirates", which happens in Super. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You mean that marine from prime 3? I think he was referring to the self-destruct that took a large portion of the planet with it.Bladiumdragon 07:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Dark Samus's Origins I've seen the end scene of Metroid Prime when the metroid prime grows an arm that looks like Samus Aran. When I played Echoes, I don't recall any logs that explained where Dark Samus came from and I had the understanding that Dark Samus came from Dark Aether. I later found many places on the internet that assumed that Dark Samus came from metroid prime. Are there any game logs in Echoes and Corruption that indicate or even suggest that Dark Samus came from the metroid prime of Tallon IV? --Preceding unsigned comment left by Teddytoughnuts (talk) at 6:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) That hand at the end of prime is Dark Samus. If you look at an image of Dark Samus's morphball, you can see the same eye that was on the hand in the Cutscene. And also, at the final fight with Dark Samus in Echoes, her helmet is transparent and you can see a face that resembles Metroid Prime's core escence. Sylux X Infighting Ok in Prime one of the cool things was that you could lure a metroid and a space pirate together and well, watch as the pirate gets it's brains sucked out. I know there are some instances of infighting in Echoes, but I don't know where or if it is possible to set it up. I was hoping there was a pirate trooper vs. dark trooper fight somewhere but I am pretty certian I would have recalled that. ZGWolf 22:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :The only scene where something is fighting another, that I remember, is Dark Samus versus Dark Pirates in the Sanctuary. I don't think anything else is possible (besides where Metroids are feeding on the near lifeless body of a Pirate, or some sort of creature). [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 23:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Moths? in some rooms of the game, there are moths as part of the scenery they don't seem to do anything, they can't be targeted, or scanned. but when you chane into morphball form they swarm you. Also they show up red on the dark visor like enemies do. Is there some secret here or was some programmer at retro just bored? note: This is on trilogy version of Echoes ZGWolf 17:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You are referring to ULF 43. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 17:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Light Beam Glitch When you start the game, sometimes the Light Beam shows up in the inventory. Sources? See 4:30 on this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bs-hiCndu0M 22:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC)